Et si Ombrage était restée?
by Lady Jedusor
Summary: Et si rien ne s'était passé au Ministère en 5eme année? Et si Ombrage était restée Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard et que Dumbledore était toujours en fuite? Une fiction pleine d'humour et de surprise.
1. Surprise, surprise

_Hello, c'est Lady Jedusor!_

_Cette fois je suis toute seule pour écrire, et je sais que j'ai déjà une fiction en cours avec Seth mais j'avais déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avance et je m'ennuyais, donc..._

_Je prévois une fiction moyennement longue, dans les 20 chapitre environ._

_L'histoire se passe en sixième année, Sirius est vivant, il ne s'est rien passé au ministère a la fin de leur cinquième année, Dumbledore est toujours en fuite et Ombrage et Fudge règnent toujours. Ils font toujours semblant que Voldemort n'est toujours pas de retour. Enfin, bref vous voyez le genre..._

_Enjoy ^^_

* * *

On était en Août, Harry était retourné comme l'année dernière au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix avec Ron et Hermione et réfléchissait aux évènements de l'année dernière.

Ombrage les avait empêchés d'aller au Ministère de la Magie, et, de toutes les façons Rogue était arrivé t avait dit que tout ça était un piège et que c'était Kreattur qui avait tout inventé sous les ordres de Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black.

Résultat: Ombrage était restée grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, les jumeaux Weasley étaient partis mais avaient quand même promis à tous les élèves qu'ils entendraient parler d'eux. Dumbledore était toujours en cavalle, Draco Malfoy et ses amis de Serpentard étaient toujours dans la brigade Inquisitoriale, et il faudrait trouver cette année un nouvel endroit pour l'AD que Harry ne comptait pas abandonner.

Rien de très positif dans tout ça mais au moins il était avec ses amis qui étaient tous en bonne santé, il avait Sirius qui pouvait le réconforter, et, comme le Ministère ne croyait toujours pas au retour de Voldemort et prendrait toujours Harry pour un menteur, Voldy ne risquait pas de montrer le bout de son nez.

Donc Ombrage était toujours directrice, avec ses retenues horribles, ses décrets débiles et son horrible goût pour s'habiller. Même Draco Malfoy semblait en avoir marre, mais comme son père était haut placé dans le Ministère, il était obligé de continuer à bien se voir d'Ombrage pour que son père ne soit pas déshonoré.

L'année dernière, le dernier jour, il avait pris Harry à part et lui avait dit qu'il en avait marre de cette harpie bourrée de rose et que s'il avait besoin d'aide, il pourrait l'aider dans l'AD en détournant l'attention de Ombrage lors des réunions. Ce que Harry avait accepté avec joie, car le blond avait vraiment semblé sincère, qu'il avait besoin d'alliés dans cette guerre contre Ombrage et Fudge et qu'il en avait marre de se battre contre Draco.

Mais bon le bilan ne s'améliorait pas plus, même avec les bons résultats obtenus lors des BUSE, il fallait qu'il travaille d'arrache-pied s'il voulait obtenir ses ASPICs.

Heureusement que Hermione était là!

"Harry, mon chéri on a besoin de toi!" l'appela d'en bas Mrs Weasley. "Ouais Harry, grouille" cria Ron.

Il se dépêcha de descendre et de rejoindre la famille Weasley au complet qui l'attendait dans la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmaurd.

"Eh Harry", dirent en même temps les jumeaux Weasley, "on voudrait te parler au sujet de tu-sais-quoi". "C'est ton unique chance de survivre, donc vient dans notre chambre à la fin du dîner" ajouta Georges.

"D'accord, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous préparez à cette dingue" ricana Harry. "Tu verra Harry, elle va regretter ce qu'elle nous a fait" dirent les jumeaux d'un air maléfique, parfaitement synchronisés.

"Harry, tu te grouilles!" cria encore plus fort Ron. "Tu ferai bien de le rejoindre sinon il va péter les plombs" ricana cette fois Fred.

"J'arrive Ron" lui répondit Harry, et il alla dans la cuisine aider la famille qui avait été si gentille avec lui pendant sa scolarité.

"En quoi puis-je vous aider Mrs Weasley?" demanda poliment Harry. "Emmène Ron, Ginny et Hermione en haut, ils n'arrêtent pas de m'embêter et j'ai besoin de place pour préparer le dîner" bougonna la gentille femme.

"D'accord, Rooonnn, Ginnnyyyy, Hermyyyy, venezzz" cria Harry. "Oh tu sais on est juste à côté de toi," le réprimanda Ginny.

Harry fut bouche bée de la voir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était devenue belle! Ouah! Il se souvint de fermer la bouche car maintenant c'était Ron qui le regardait bizarrement.

"Dé...désolé Ginny" bégaya Harry. "Bon, c'est pas grave" le rassura-t-elle, "venez on monte chez les jumeaux on doit vraiment faire un plan de bataille pour cette folle de Ombrage".

"Ouais c'est vrai, cette folle ne nous aura pas sans combattre cette année" dit Harry d'un ton résolu.

Et ils montèrent suivis de Ron et d'Hermione qui avait un étrange petit sourire en coin dès qu'elle regardait Harry.

"Bon, Fred, Georges on vous écoute" dit Harry.

"Ah, Harry, notre cher ami!" dirent les jumeaux en même temps. "C'est un plaisir de te revoir" dit Fred, "Nous avons plein de choses à te montrer" compléta Georges. "Je crois savoir que vous avez encore la harpie du ministère cette année" ricana Fred. "Donc, comme nous sommes partis et que sans nous vous êtes morts, nous avons concocté un tas de plans pour bien vous amuser." rit Georges d'un air maléfique.

"Mais je crois Georges, que nous allons devoir partager aussi notre savoir avec les chers amis de Harry, qui se révèlent être notre cher frère Ronald et notre chère soeur Ginevra. Et aussi la très brillante Hermione Granger." dit Fred.

"Non non ça ne nous arrange pas du tout, si vous voulez avoir une chance de survivre à Ombrage, vous devez sortir, il n'y a que Harry qui ait le droit de savoir" dirent les jumeaux en choeur.

"D'accord", dit Ginny, s'attirant les regards surpris de Ron et d'Hermione." Il faut faire ce qu'ils disent sinon on a aucune chance de survivre à cette dingue" dit Ginny en souriant.

"Hum, Ginny", dit Fred, "rends nous les Oreilles-à-Rallonge que tu nous a pris s'il te plaît" termina Georges. "Ou, non" sourirent les jumeaux. "_Accio_ Oreilles-à-Rallonge!" s'exclama Georges. " De toutes les façons on va jeter un sort d'impassibilité" dit Fred, "donc sortez".

Ils sortirent tous et se mirent à attendre devant la porte. Et ils attendirent...attendirent...attendirent...attendir ent...

"Ouah, vous êtes trop forts, je n'aurai jamais pensé à ça" dit Harry qui semblait ravi.

"Eh ouais, c'est ça que d'être nous, mais Harry, tu n'en parle à personne n'est-ce pas?" lui dit Fred. "Ouais, t'inquiètes, on va s'éclater à Poudlard les gens!" dit Harry d'un air joyeux.

"Ah, et, Harry, si ça ne se passe pas comme prévu envoie nous un hibou d'accord?" dit Fred.

"Ok" approuva Harry.

* * *

F_in du chapitre 1._

_Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu, le second chapitre devrait arriver le plus vite possible je l'espère. En attendant, bonne rentrée à tous et à toutes!_

_Lady JedusorXXX_


	2. Mais que font les Weasley?

_Pardon, pardon pardon pour le retard mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. La semaine dernière je n'ai pas pu avoir accès au PC et il n'y a que maintenant que j'ai pu trouver un moment pour écrire. Je sais que c'est vraiment horrible quand on attend longtemps la suite d'une histoire qui vient de temps en temps. Par contre je vous promet un long chapitre parce que j'ai beaucoup de choses à raconter._

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer!_

**Disclamer: Tout appartient à la grande, la fabuleuse, la génialissime JKR, dont je ne suis qu'une pâle, presque inexistante copie.**

_Enjoy^^_

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione, venaient de s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor, et attendaient que la Répartition commence. Ombrage était toujours là, cette folle était toujours habillée dans un rose qui donnait envie de vomir et avait même osé redécorer le fauteuil de Dumbledore avec ses horribles dessins de chats et affichait comme d'habitude un sourire hypocrite de petite fille.

Le choixpeau commença à chanter:

_Aux temps anciens quand j'était tout neuf,_

_Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'oeuf_

_Les fondateurs de notre noble école,_

_Avaient faits de l'unité leur symbole_

_Rassemblés par la même passion _

_Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_

_De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_

_Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_

_"Ensemble instruisons et bâtissons!"_

_décidèrent les quatre compagnons._

_Sans se douter qu'un jour viendrait _

_Où la destinée les séparerait._

_Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_

_Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor_

_Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_

_Tell's étaient Serdaigle et Poufsouffle_

_ ..._

_Mais aujourd'hui ce soir_

_j'ai quelque pensée à faire valoir_

_Mon avertissement de l'an passé_

_N'a de toute évidence pas été respecté_

_Méfiez vous encore, _

_la menace n'est pas celle qu'on voit d'abord_

_Soyez avertis et prenez conscience,_

_la répartition maintenant commence._

"Vous ne trouvez pas que la chanson est presque copié-collé sur celle de l'année dernière?" it remarquer Ron, dont le ventre encore un fois grondait. "Sauf la fin", dit Hermione, "pour moi elle a été très claire" dit-elle 'un ton mystique.

"Vas-y accouche" la conjura Ron. " Eh bien c'est simple, pour une fois on a comprit ce qu'a dit le choixpeau, il est désespéré car les Maisons ne se sont de toute evidence pas rapprochées mais éloignées, la menace qui n'est pas celle qu'on voit d'abord veut dire que ce n'est pas Ombrage et le Ministère la vrai menace, mais plutôt Voldemort-Ron tu est ridicule- et ses Mangemorts." dit Hermione sans respirer. "Vous croyez que cette année sera pire que la dernière?" demanda Harry, "les inscriptions de ses horribles retenues ne sont pas encore parties de ma main", frissonna Harry.

"Chut, elle va faire son discours" dit Seamus qui était à côté d'eux.

"_Hum, hum_"toussota Dolorès, "cette année encore, je suis ravie d'enseigner encore à mes chers élèves toujours avides d'apprendre, avec un programme fraîchement repris par le Ministère de la Magie. Je vois malheureusement que certaines personne n'ont pas eu de bonnes notes à leurs B.U.S.E, ce qui est sans doute l'influence néfaste des professeurs m'ayant précédés et qui n'ont pas suivi le programme instauré par le Ministère." elle fit, une pause, observant avec un sourire de fillette l'assemblée des élèves qui s'étendaient devant elle. "Cette année, la Brigade Inquisitoriale sera de plus en plus présente, pour assurer votre sécurité bien évidemment" un sourire de rapace se dessina sur son visage. "Je voudrai votre attention, ce soir, nous avons un nouveau professeur de divination, le professeur Adams."

De faibles applaudissement retentirent à l'encontre d'une vieille femme à l'air affairée qui se leva brusquement sous le regard des autres professeurs.

"Ce professeur", reprit Ombrage, "est totalement compétent et recommandé par le Ministère, j'espère que vous vous entendrez bien avec elle !" termina-t-elle. "Maintenant que ce petit mot est terminé, vous pouvez manger" et elle se rassit.

Des plats apparurent sur les tables et Harry-surtout Ron en fait- fut soulagé de voir que les plats étaient toujours aussi succulents, mais il y avait cette fois ci la présence d'un nouveau genre de bonbon, un bonbon rose sucette, un bonbon qui était la promesse de problèmes. Harry se jura de ne jamais y toucher.

Après s'être servit, Harry demanda à Hermione la signification de ce discours.

"Le Ministère nous inflige un professeur de plus, un espion en plus, Ombrage voit que ses méthodes d'enseignement ne sont pas les bonnes mais elle continuera à nous infliger ses pertes de temps. L'étau du Ministère de la Magie sur Poudlard se resserre, nous sommes ligotés", lâcha Hermione.

"Oui, mais cette fois tu oublies qu'on a Draco Malfoy de notre côté" répliqua Harry. "A ta place je n'en serais pas si sûr, il essaye peut-être de nous espionner pour rendre ses comptes à Ombrage et au Ministère, n'oublie pas qui est son père" fit remarquer Hermione.

"Il a eu Piètre en Défense contre les forces du Mal Hermione, son père c'est peut-être Lucius Malfoy, il est peut-être très riche, mais là c'est son avenir qui est en jeu, je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance en plus j'ai...j'ai... prêté un Serment inviolable de ne plus l'embêter si lui ne nous trahissais pas c'est donc une question de vie ou de mort" déclara Harry.

Hermione s'avança lentement, très lentement. S'arrêta à la hauteur de Harry, et le gifla avec une telle force qu'il resta sonné pendant au moins 10 secondes.

"La prochaine fois, Harry, la prochaine fois que tu mets ta vie en danger pour une personne comme Draco Malfoy, Harry je te tue moi-même si le serment ne t'a pas déjà tué." Et elle se détourna de lui au profit de sa tarte aux pommes qui l'attendait.

"Ben mon vieux," dit Ron, " elle t'a pas raté cette fois" rigola-t-il. "Ta gueule" lui répondit le brun, ce qui fit rigoler Ron encore plus fort.

Harry, de mauvaise humeur, se détourna de Ron et essaya de se racheter auprès d'Hermione. "Cette année on a la surprise de Fred et de Georges, tu verra, d'après ce qu'ils m'ont raconté, Ombrage va se radoucir...par la force" dit d'un ton joyeusement forcé Harry. "Oh, oui c'est super, on aura encore plus de retenues à se faire charcuter la main et elle va encore plus se déchainer sur nous, de plus, ça ne fait pas vraiment honneur à Dumbledore, oui vraiment, j'ai très confiance en Fred et en Georges, youpi!" dit-elle de mauvaise humeur et avec ironie.

D'habitude, c'était Ron qui se disputait avec Hermione, mais là, il avait envie de l'étrangler. Puis, il se souvint de l'avertissement de choixpeau: Restez ensemble, soyez unis...

"Hermione, pardon" dit-il brusquement. Elle parut surprise et dit: "Pourquoi tu demande pardon alors qu'il y a cinq minutes tu avais l'air de vouloir m'étrangler?"

"Tu as entendu l'avertissement du choixpeau il me semble, non? On doit se serrer les coudes face à Voldemort et le fait qu'il ne se soit toujours pas montré est inquiétant, pour Malfoy, je n'ai fait que suivre l'avertissement du Choixpeau, donc s'il te plaît Hermione, laisse moi une chance" lâcha Harry.

Hermione dit d'une voix faible: "Harry, Harry je crois que tu viens de faire preuve de bon sens". Il prit un air faussement indigné, "Et ça t'étonne tant que ça?" demanda-t-il en riant. "Ron, mais défend moi" ria Hermione.

"Je ne suis pas très d'accord par rapport à l'amitié Draco-Harry mais si il sait ce qu'il fait, je lui fais confiance, de plus je..." il s'interrompit brusquement car Ombrage venait de toussoter à sa manière, de cette voix exaspérante qu'elle avait.

"_Hum, hum, _voilà, maintenant que vous avez assez mangé(ils n'avaient encore presque pas mangé) je voudrais vous faire part que le Quidditch sera annulé cette année. Ce sport nuit au bon déroulement de l'année et vous empêche de vous concentrer sur les examens importants qui vous attendent en fin d'année. Bien sûr il sera inutile de protester", et elle se rassit au milieu des professeurs atterrés, Mc Gonagall la première. Puis, Rogue eut un sourire de triomphe, sans doute parce que enlever un plaisir aux élèves le mettait en joie. Et puis, ça lui éviterait de voir ses chers Serpentards se fair écraser encore une fois.

Harry serra les poings de rage et se dit qu'il devait demander aux jumeaux Weasley si par hasard, ils n'auraient pas un petit quelque chose pour Rogue, un shampoing peut-être...

"Harry, tu as compris pourquoi elle nous enlève le Quidditch?" demanda Hermione. "Vas-y dit le nous puisque tu meurs apparemment d'impatience de nous l'annoncer" maugréa Ron.

"Harry Ron, le Quidditch était la seule attache qui vous restait de Dumbledore, en l'enlevant, elle détruit complètement le seul lien qui restait avec l'ancien Poudlard, le Ministère prend de la force, nous sommes emprisonnés"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Fred réfléchissait. Seul, pour une fois car George était occupé dans la boutique. Harry venait de leur envoyer un message lui expliquant la situation à Poudlard et lui demandant de l'aide pour Rogue. Ce n'est pas logique. Rogue devait les aider, ça faisait partie du plus grand projet que les jumeaux Weasley aient jamais eus l'idée. Même les Maraudeurs ne pouvaient pas faire mieux. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi se conduisait-il comme ça? Rogue voulait bien se venger des Maraudeurs en effectuant une blague plus grande qu'eux et en insultant donc leur mémoire, donc pourquoi faisait-il ce cinéma? A moins que...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

Severus Tobias Rogue ricanait. Dans sa tête bien sûr. Il allait enfin montrer au fils de James Potter et à Sirius Black lui-même ce dont il était capable. Oh oui, et il avait tout prévu pour que les jumeaux Weasley l'aident. Dolorès Ombrage, prépare-toi au pire!

Severus ricana cette fois ouvertement, s'adressant les regards meurtriers des Gryffondor et étonnés des autres professeurs. Cette idiote d'Ombrage pensait sans doute que c'était cause de ce sport minable, le Quidditch, qu'il ricanait.

La pauvre.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Colin Crivey réfléchissait. Ca arrivait rarement mais ça arrivait. Pendant le trajet qui devait l'amener à Poudlard, un drôle de hibou était venu lui apporter un colis. Un colis de la part de Fred et Georges Weasley. Lorsqu'il avait lu la lettre qui accompagnait le colis, il avait blêmi puis souri. Ceci lui vaudrait les plus formidables ennuis s'il échouait et les plus formidables récompenses s'il réussissait. Peut-être même l'attention de Harry Potter. Il fallait juste qu'il arrive à faire un très délicat travail qui lui prendrait plusieurs heures mais après tout, il était en cinquième année à présent, pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Dolorès Jane Ombrage souffrait. Elle souffrait du peu d'attention que lui manifestait son bien aimé Cornelius. Mais bon, elle faisait tout ce qu'il voulait à la lettre, allant même jusqu'à priver de pauvres enfants d'un jeu qu'ils chérissaient.

Parce que Dolorès Ombrage détestait faire du mal aux autres, c'était elle qui avait suggéré à la petite Granger,(une élève qui avait un avenir celle-là) de créer un groupe de défense contre les forces du mal, c'était elle qui avait dit à Dobby comment il fallait accéder à la Salle sur Demande l'année précédente. Mais Fudge la surveillait elle l'aimait plus que tout, d'un amour aussi irraisonné qu'improbable. Elle soupira dans sa tête tout en affichant un air hypocrite. Puis elle se reprit mentalement.

Tout ce que Fudge voulait, il l'obtiendrait.

Et elle se leva.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000 0 0000000000000000000000000

_Chers Fred et George,_

_Votre plan se déroule à merveille, la folle ne sait pas ce qui l'attends! Avez-vous eu raison de mettre Colin Crivey dans le coup? Il ne me semble pas très mur. D'ailleurs vous pouvez m'expliquer l'histoire avec Rogue, c'est quoi ça?_

_J'attend votre réponse avec impatience,_

_Harry_

"Aguamenti!" cria Ron en faisant des gestes désordonnés, ce qui lui valut un regard réprobateur de Flitwick.

"Regarde, Ron je vais te montrer" ria Hermione en lui prenant la main. Ron sentit de l'électricité lui parcourir le corps et le coeur et son cerveau lui paraissait engourdit. Il bégaya: "Aguabendi...euh...euh... Aguavenji...non c'est pas ça, Aguamenti" dit-il enfin correctement maintenant que même Harry le regardait d'un air amusé.

Ron se rendit compte de quelque chose qui le taraudait depuis maintenant six ans, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas admettre, quelque chose qui l'énervait au plus haut point mais quelque chose qui était maintenant irréfutable et dont même Harry venait se rendre compte de l'existence.

Il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

* * *

Et voilà, fini! J'avoue que je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce chapitre et j'espère que vous aussi!

La suite le plus tôt possible. Ah oui, avant de terminer, je voulais vous conseiller une fiction qui s'apelle "Anachronisme", l'histoire ne fait que sept chapitre, mais elle est hilarante je vous la conseille.

Bon, a plus et... review!


	3. Petit amuse bouche

_Salut!_

_voici le troisième chapitre de cette fiction, mais avant de vous le donner j'ai un petit mot à dire..._

_Une certaine revieuweuse m'a dit qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ma fiction ce que je peux comprendre, bien sûr, si je ne devais recevoir que de l'approbation des gens par rapport à ce que je fais, je ne ferais plus rien du tout. _

_Non, ce qui m'a dérangé, c'est qu'elle me l'a dit d'une manière assez insultante. _

_Alors voilà; si vous n'avez pas aimé, ce que je peux comprendre bien sûr, je vous demande de faire une critique constructive, qui me permettra d'avancer et de m'améliorer. Parce que me rabaisser ne servira a personne._

_Voilà, je vous laisse lire et je vous souhaite bien du plaisir, Enjoy ^^_

* * *

Quelle horreur! Non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre ça, ce n'était pas possible! Hermione Granger? C'était vrai que depuis le bal qui avait eu lieu en quatrième année, elle avait beaucoup embelli: elle avait grandi, elle avait bronzé, et puis, ne fallait il pas être jolie pour sortir avec le plus grand joueur de Quidditch de tout les temps?

De plus, rien qu'a la pensée de Victor Krum, ses entrailles se serrèrent et il eut envie de tout casser tandis que Hermione, qui était à côté d'elle, le regardait d'un air étrange.

Puis, il se dit qu'il avait de la chance de ne pas être comme Percy. D'ailleurs, n'est-il pas vrai que les contraires s'attirent?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Draco Malfoy, on pouvait le dire, était vraiment dans la merde. Il avait vraiment envie d'adhérer à ce truc que Potter avait créé, là, ah oui, l'AD, mais son père, son père le saurait illico et il aurait les plus grands ennuis du monde.

Parce que Draco était un garçon intelligent. Harry Potter et Dumbledore allaient sans doute tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres un jour où l'autre, et s'il n'avait pas au moins ses BUSE dans la poche, il n'aurait pas d'avenir, fils de Lucius Malfoy ou pas.

Mais pour le moment il allait se contenter de faire chier Ombrage, ça, c'est facile au moins, il pourrait dire à son père que c'était une incompétente et puis s'habiller comme ça, de nos jours ce n'est plus possible!

Il se disait psycho. Mais psycho dans le bon sens, dans le sens:"je fais n'importe quoi et e me fiche des conséquences de toutes les façons c'est mon père qui paye".

Hum, on va bien s'amuser à Poudlard.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny Weasley était en 5ème année à Poudlard, l'année sans doute la plus importante de toute sa scolarité. Mais pas importante dans le sens du travail, importante dans le sens où elle avait quinze ans. Elle aurait bien sûr ses BUSE mais bon, un avenir sans Harry Potter dans sa vie serait un avenir bien morne.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui lorsqu'elle avait 10 ans, elle l'avait trouvé trop mignon même en ne sachant pas encore quelle était sa véritable identité. Et depuis, pas une minute, pas une seconde se passait sans qu'elle ne pensât à lui. C'était pathétique, bien sûr, mais ne dit-on pas que l'amour est pathétique?

Elle pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait juste si il voulait bien juste la remarquer, juste un tout petit peu. Mais pour le moment, elle est juste la petite soeur au caractère de dragon de son meilleur ami.

Eh bien on verra. On verra si a la fin de l'année elle ne sortira pas avec lui. Au moins en amour comme à la guerre tous les moyens sont bons.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000

-Mr Potter? Mr Potter? Mais enfin réveillez vous, c'est indécent! Je devrais en informer le professeur Dumbledore!

-Grmbllllll...

-Potter! Enfin, vous êtes en cours d'histoire de la magie, pas dans une garderie!

-Moui, pro...professeur Binns! Je suis désolé, je, enfin, je suis désolé.

-Vous devez aller dans votre salle commune, c'est la fin du cours enfin! soupira le professeur excédé.

Harry le regarda d'un air surpris. C'est la première fois que Binns semblait ressentir une émotion autre que l'ennui et c'est la première fois qu'il se souvenait de son prénom.

Il rangea ses affaires et prit la direction de sa salle commune, dit salut à Neville qui passait par là en pleurant, croisa Luna qui marchait vers on ne sait où et dit 'Minbulus Mimbletonia' à la grosse dame d'un air distrait.

En rentrant dans la salle commune il trouva Ginny et son nouveau copain enlacés sur un fauteuil. En les voyant il éprouva une sorte de brulûre qui se répandit dans son estomac mais il ne dit rien et rentra dans son dortoir le plus silencieusement possible.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000

Dolorès Ombrage faisait les cent pas dans son bureau en se demandant ce que Potter et ses amis pouvaient bien préparer.

Il lui avait dit bonjour POLIMENT et lui avait même ramassé sa plume qui était tombée dans le couloir. Quelque chose se préparait, et connaissant Potter, ça n'était rien de bon.

Elle allait convoquer Potter, l'obliger à boire du Véritaserum et lui dire ce qu'il se préparait sinon elle allait le vider de son sang en retenue.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000

BOUM!

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre qui arrive très très en retard je le sait. Ah oui, je voulais vous dire que pour l'autre fiction, Seth a essayé de poster mais il y a eu un problème avec ff et tout s'est effacé. Le temps de la réécriture et je vous promet que vous aurez le prochain chapitre dans une ou deux semaine maximum._

_Merci de votre lecture, n'oubliez pas de reviewer et... salut!_


	4. Au dessert ce soir: explosion de Weasley

_Hello, c'est Lady Jedusor (on s'en doutait un petit peu) pour un nouveau chapitre de Et si Ombrage était restée?_

_Je suis fière de vous annoncer que ce chapitre là est sans doute le plus réussi et qu'on va enfin rire. La seule chose que je vous demande est de reviewer et d'aimer._

_Sur ce, je me demandais si... Enfin bon, vous verrez à la fin du chapitre!_

_Enjoy^^_

* * *

BOUM!

Là, à moins que vous ne soyez particulièrement attardés, vous comprendrez que c'est le bruit d'une explosion et comme tout est relatif (merci Einstein!) c'est aussi le début des ennuis. En fait ce bruit est causé par l'arrivée des adorables et adorés...jumeaux Weasley! Eh oui, Fred et George en personne, les rois de la farce, des punitions en tout genre sont venus à Poudlard!

Normalement, ils ne devraient sans doute pas. Déjà parce qu'ils n'ont même pas terminé la dernière année, prouvant ainsi leur désir ardent de s'enfuir. Ensuite parce que Poudlard étant Poudlard, il y a un peu de défenses magiques autour du château. Le directeur ou la directrice étant les seuls ayant l'autorité suffisante pour commander le si merveilleux châteaux, et Ombry (oui oui je sais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre) n'étant pas en très bons termes avec nos Weasley favoris nous en conclurons donc que...eh bien je sais pas en fait. Non j'rigole, en fait je sais puisque je suis l'auteure (bouuuuuuhhh pour la blague pourrie), tout ça veut donc dire que Poudlard ne reconnaît pas Ombry comme Directrice officielle, ou bien qu'il faut que Dumby meure pour qu'il y ait un autre Directeur. Il faudra demander à Hermione de chercher ça à la Bibliothèque.

Revenons-en à Weasley 1 et Weasley 2. Ils sont rentrés, comme ça, à l'improviste, dans la Grande Salle, pendant que tout le monde déjeunait. Quels malpolis, ils auraient quand même pu attendre la fin du repas des gens. Mais passons. Fred ouvrit la bouche et lança d'une voix forte(avec Sonorus bien sûr, on est tricheur où on ne l'est pas):

"Chers élèves de Poudlard, aujourd'hui, moi", il s'indiqua lui même, "et mon cher frère", il indiqua son cher frère qui s'étouffait de rire-non mais vraiment, et ils sont sensés avoir dix-huit ans en plus!- "nous allons vous faire la surprise de rester avec vous cette année, avec l'accord du professeur Dumbledore bien sûr!" Il rit en voyant la tête de Ombrage et son frère reprit: "Oui, nous allons rester avec vous, et pour une bonne raison". Les visages des jumeaux se firent plus graves. Fred reprit:"Depuis un an, vous subissez l'oppression du Ministère et il n'y a que quelques personnes qui ont le courage de dire non". George continua "C'est pourquoi, nous, nous allons faire partir cette harpie et vous montrer que ceux qui la suivent ont tort!" Sa voix résonna dans toute la Grande Salle, et les jumeaux avaient maintenant l'entière attention des élèves. "Nous allons, en grande exclusivité cette année...", Fred termina sa phrase, preuve qu'ils étaient des vrais jumeaux magiques et qu'ils pouvaient deviner ce que l'autre allait dire."vous faire découvrir, comme personne n'a encore jamais découvert...", "L'intégralité de notre génie...", "Additionné aux produits de notre boutique, "Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux", "qui se trouve sur le chemin de Traverse!".

Et ils saluèrent la Grande Salle, comme si ils venaient de faire une pièce de théâtre.

Et, avant que quelqu'un puisse revenir de sa stupeur, George-à moins que ce fut Fred?- rouvrit la bouche et dit d'un ton gai: "Ah oui, et le professeur Dumbledore a prit ses dispositions pour que nous restions le plus possible, sur ce, nous allons dans la salle commune et le dortoir de Gryffondor pour prendre nos aises, bonne nuit". Et ils leur fit un clin d'oeil, laissant la salle dans un état de perplexité le plus total, avec le grand trou dans le mur qui fumait encore.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

"Par le string léopard de Voldemort, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer?" rugit une Minnie Mc Gonagall, qui, apparemment, ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Pour ceux qui avaient encore un peu de santé mentale, c'en fut trop: Seamus Finnigan quitta promptement la salle en hurlant comme un fou et Argus Rusard commença à pleurer.

Severus Rogue éclata de rire tandis que le professeur Flitwick s'évanoui. Par contre, Dolorès Jane Ombrage le prit un peu moins bien et commença à hurler d'une belle voix suave:"MAIS...QUOI? TOUT DE SUITE, NON...JE NE VEUX PAS...ARGHHHH...MAIS NON MAIS...COMMENT...AUDACE...FUDGE...QUOI?", et elle s'évanouit de frayeur.

Harry, Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire, Hermione n'en pouvait plus et avait très mal aux abdos. Finalement, elle réussi a ouvrir la bouche et dit: Harry, alors c'était ça la fameuse surprise? C'est réussi, Ombrage va devenir complètement folle avec ceux-là dans cette école encore un an.", elle prit un air songeur et dit"Je me demande comment ils ont fait pour voir Dumbledore et réussir à entrer dans Poudlard. Et je me demande si ils vont suivre leurs cours comme avant, ce serait peut être un moyen de foutre encore plus la merde. De toutes les façons, les professeurs sont déjà dans le coup, enfin au moins Rogue parce que Mc Go à l'air de manquer un peu d'air. Oui, en fait, connaissant Dumby et Rogue, je pense que Dumbledore a du dire à Rogue de faire passer le message et lui a du trouver très drôle de ne pas le faire. Non mais quel crétin, il va de toutes façons les informer des plans de Dumby ce soir je pense..." Et elle continua dans son délire, qui, pourtant, contenait une part de vérité. (Oui, je compte faire l'annonce du plan de Dumby par Rogue et aussi une Minerva qui devient folle de rage et... sait on jamais). Ron la regardait avec un air admiratif, amoureux, éperdu, tout ça tandis que Harry se voyait déjà au mariage double de Ron et Hermione et lui et Ginny. Puis il secoua la tête pour chasser ces superbes images du futur qui restent du futur.

Rogue se leva pour faire une annonce et fit une annonce(oui oui je sais c'est nul): "Ceci est un plan du professeur Dumbledore, tout ceux qui le suivront aurons non pas une punition mais une coupe pour services rendus à l'école. Les jumeaux Weasley resterons à Gryffondor mais auront accès à la Salle Commune de toutes les maisons, Serpentard y compris. Ils suivront tout les cours dont ils auront envie et pourrons faire absolument tout ce qu'ils veulent. Et bien sûr, ils n'auront aucune punition et aucune restriction à part si leurs plans endommagent vraiment l'école, mais ils ont promis de ne pas le faire. Sur ce, je vous laisse déjeuner et offre pour la toute première fois 75 points à Gryffondor."

Et il se rassit.

Toute la Salle, y compris les professeurs sauf Ombrage qui était toujours évanouie, Mc Gonagall qui était toujours autant en colère que son bien-aimé directeur ne luis ai rien dit à elle, et Rogue qui jugeait qu'il avait déjà manifesté trop de bonne humeur pour la journée et qui maintenant se rattrapait en faisant la tête, applaudit.

C'était plus que de simples applaudissement, c'était une véritable ovation et tous les élèves se levèrent en hurlant et tapant du pied et en chantant l'hymne de Poudlard. Ombrage, qui venait d'ouvrir un oeil, se réévanouit aussi sec.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George de leur prénom, étaient actuellement morts de rire. En fait, ils étaient en train de ranger leurs affaires dans le dortoir spécial que Dumbledore avait créé spécialement pour eux et qui comptait quand même un laboratoire, une salle d'expérimentation, une bibliothèque et une salle remplie des derniers produits de leur boutique, quand ils avaient commencé à rire. Oh non, pas un rire genre je glousse deux trois fois puis ça s'arrête, non. C'était un rire démoniaque et en même temps terriblement puérile.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin de pousser des cris d'hilarité, ils décidèrent de passer aux choses sérieuses et appelèrent leur espion, qui se trouvait être le très banal Colin Crivey.

"Oui, Colin?"commença George, "je voudrais que tu me dise où en est la Grande Salle s'il te plaît."

Il y eut quelques crachotements puis George sourit et raccrocha. "Mon vieux" dit-il à son frère, "demain nous allons commencer par le Cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal des Sixièmes Années."

Les jumeaux sourirent diaboliquement et sortirent des dortoirs pour se diriger vers la cuisine, préparer des plans diaboliques donnant faim.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginevra Weasley pleurait. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps parce que tout le monde l'avait abandonnée. Dean Thomas l'avait larguée, comprenant qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, ses propres frères ne voulaient même pas lui dire ce qu'ils faisaient mais ça , encore, ça passais. Non, ce qui la faisait pleurer était qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait parlé à Harry pour tenter de savoir ce qui le préoccupait tant...et aussi pour tenter de lui parler pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elle pouvait être une fille formidable.

Mais non, Harry Potter n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui parler deux minutes, il lui avait répondu sèchement que ça ne la regardait pas et avait même rit quand elle avait argumenté que si.

Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle n'avait pas vu la silhouette noire rentrer dans son dortoir, ni s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu comme elle ne l'avait pas entendu murmurer le sort qui l'avait plongée dans le noir total.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000

"SEVERUS TOBIAS ROGUE! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir m'expliquer tout de suite pourquoi tu ne nous a pas transmis le message de Dumbledore comme il te l'avait demandé!" argumentait calmement une Minerva Mc Gonagall déchaînée.

"Je n'ai rien à vous expliquer, je n'ai juste pas jugé bon de vous informer du plan de notre Directeur aussi tôt, vous l'auriez mal pris et vous auriez tout fait contre." répondit Severus avec un rictus de contrariété.

"Avouez plutôt que vous avez trouvé ça drôle de nous faire la surprise" rigola Flitwick de sa voix haut perchée.

"Oh, taisez vous" dirent les deux protagonistes.

* * *

_Et voilà un autre chapitre de terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Comme mentionné plus haut j'ai eu une idée: et si, deux personnages(ou plus) commentaient le chapitre achevé? Ce serait drôle je pense et vous pourriez voter par review pour choose les personnages qui aurons l'honneur de commenter ce dernier chapitre. _

_Comme c'est la première fois, aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui les choisis, faîtes places à...Rogue et Mc Gonagall bien sûr!_

**Mc Go:** mais quest ce que je fais là?

**Lady Jedusor:** eh bien, de toute évidence, vous allez vous, et le professeur Rogue, commenter le chapitre que je viens d'écrire.

**Rogue:** mais enfin, ne comprenez vous donc rien? c'est aux lecteurs de relire, pas aux personnages de l'histoire, 20 points en moins pour euh? dans quelle maison êtes vous?

**LJ: **disons Serdaigle

**Rogue**: vingt points en moins pour Serdaigle

**Mc Go:** bon on peut commenter, là?

**LJ et Rogue: **allons-y

**Mc Go:** ce chapitre est radicalement différend des autres, vous l'aurez remarqué. Lady Jedusor trouve qu'il est bien mieux et beaucoup plus drôle

**Rogue:** Notez que cette élève a une très grande opinion d'elle-même...tsss pathétique

**LJ:** contentez vous de commenter

**Mc Go: **l'auteure*me coule un regard plein de reproches* dit que miss Ginevra Weasley fait un peu gnan gnan et qu'elle pleure un peu pour rien. Ce n'est pas vrai, miss Weasley est excellente en métamorphose et est simplement un peu sensible, je ne permettrai pas...*un baillon apparait sur sa bouche*

**Rogue**: *amusé*Miss Jedusor, qu'avez vous encore fait?

**LJ:** qui, moi? meuuh rien du tout

*le baillon disparait de la bouche de Mc Gonagall, LJ pianote sur son clavier et elle se calme*

**McGo:** Continuons. Je trouve que Severus ne parle pas assez c'est a son toureuuh

**Rogue:** bien. Mr Malfoy n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre, je trouve ceci pathétique, il n'y a que des pauvres Gryffondors, comme quoi, bien que Miss Jedusor appartienne à Serdaigle elle se montre très partiale envers ses personnages fav...

**LJ:** *très gênée* si vous continuez comme ça je vous vire sans vous payer

**Rogue et McGo:**Mais vous ne nous payez même pas!

**LJ:** professeur Mc Gonagall, veuillez continuer.

**Mc Go:** Miss Jedusor tiens à faire remarquer que Severus est un peu OOC dans ce chapitre, elle assure que cela ne se reproduira plus, c'était juste le temps du chapitre, qui, elle tient vraient à le souligner, est vraiment inhabituel.

**Rogue:** Vous n'avez pas intérêt, 5 points en moins pour Serdaigle

**LJ:** HAHA! ceci n'est pas l'histoire, vous ne pouvez enlever de points à aucune maison, de plus je ne suis pas un personnage, à moins que dans un chapitre je ne décide de me taper l'incruste ce qui arrivera peut être... JE SUIS ARRIVEE A TROMPER ROGUEUUH LALALALALALLA *deviens hystérique et commence à rire toute seule*

**McGo:***lis sur un papier qui viens d'apparaitre la suite des évènements * Et maintenant, le programme du prochain chapitre, qui arrivera certainement demain! Au programme: un Draco Malfoy schizophrène, un Dobby qui sait se rendre utile, une Ginny Weasley qui se déchaîne et une surprise made in Weasley au cours de DCFM.

**Rogue:** Miss Jedusor tient à faire remarquer que la surprise des jumeaux Weasley est enfin dévoilé mais qu'il y a des choses qui arriverons auxquelles les lecteurs et les lectrices ne s'attendrons pas.

**McGo et Rogue: **Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, nous espérons que vous avez aimé, et maintenant, le traditionnel...conseil de fic by Lady Jedusor! *ils saluent, je leur efface la mémoire et ils disparaissent*

**LJ: **alors, voilà cette fois ci je vous conseille... _La saga des Sovrano_ par Pumpkin King en personne. (Oui oui je sais, j'adore cette fille, elle me fait trop rire).

Sur ce, je vous demande de reviewer pour voir si vous avez aimé et aussi pour choisir les prochains commentateurs! Si j'ai plein de review, j'offre à la personne qui m'a fait la plus longue review un cadeau de son choix ( je sais je copie sur PK mais c'est ça le business!)

merci de votre lecture et à la prochaine^^


	5. La monnaie de sa pièce

_Hello, voici un nouveau chapitre qui tombe...pour mon anniversaire. Et oui, cette année j'ai un an de plus! Allez, pour fêter ça, un nouveau chapitre longueur double. Je remercie Lena Harper et ChocolatCake pour leur adorable review qui m'a fait chaud au coeur, continuez ainsi!_

_Les prochains commentateurs seront... non, je vous gâcherais la surprise mais Lena Harper le sait, alleeez:_

_Accio Reviews!_

* * *

Fred et son jumeau George se baladaient dans les couloirs tranquillement, en jetant quelques sorts de _Tarantallegra _par ci par là à quelques Serpentards encore fidèles à Ombry qui leur jetaient des regards en coins. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup depuis la veille et trouvaient vraiment que Poudlard avait bien besoin d'eux. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé à Harry mais ça ne saurait tarder. Lorsqu'ils lui avaient parle de leur projet le Survivant avait été à fond avec eux.

Là, ils se dirigeaient vers le cours de DCFM qui devait avoir lieux dans...eh bien ils étaient déjà en retard de dix minutes mais bon, ça fera juste encore un peu plus d'effet. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, George dit à son jumeau:"Tu te rapelles bien de tout? plan n°1!", son jumeau lui répondit d'un ton exaspéré:"Oui oui, ça fait bien cinquante fois que tu me le demande, c'est pas comme si j'allais oublier que je m'apelle Gred et toi Forge quand même!"

Il prit une inspiration faussement inquiète et rétorqua"Eh bien, allons-y et tâche de ne pas tout faire foirer".

Et il ouvrit la porte.

**F&GW**

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe d'un pas nonchalant et se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le fond de la classe, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des élèves de sixièmes année (Gryffondor et Serpentard) et de la harpie rose qui était en train de s'étouffer de colère.

"C'est bon, vous pouvez continuer" dit Forge, non, pardon, George qui avait mis les pieds sur la table et qui parlait le plus sérieusement du monde. Fred fit un clin d'oeil à Harry, Ron et Hermione qui les regardaient d'un air admiratif.

"SORTEZ DE MA CLASSE IMMEDIATEMENT" hurla Ombrage d'un air calme et posé. "En fait, je crois qu'on va rester ici un bon moment, mais on vous en prie, continuez votre cours, ne faites absolument pas attention à nous" répondit en souriant Fred.

Ombrage prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et continua son cours, semblant penser que si elle les ignorait, ils finiraient bien par s'en aller et par la laisser tranquille. Elle avait tort.

Au début, les élèves étaient un peu distraits, mais les jumeaux leur firent signe de ne pas s'interresser à eux et de suivre le cours.

"...et donc, comme je le disais, la magie défensive...", "poil aux gencives"dit George, et lorsqu'il eut fini de dire 'gencive' un énorme dentier poilu apparut devant Ombrage, claqua une ou deux fois des dents, puis disparut. L'ensemble de la classe éclata de rire.

Un tableau des scores s'afficha sur le tableau noir à la craie:

**Weasley : 1**

**Ombrage: 0**

"Arrêtez de rire!" dit une Ombrage qui semblait sur le bord de l'hystérie mais qui essayait de garder son calme, pour prouver que tout ça ne la touchait pas. "Nous allons continuer le cours quoi qu'il arrive, est-ce bien clair?". Elle avait prit un ton doucereux et maintenant, toute la classe s'était tue, sentant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

"Mais, personne ne vous en empêche _professeur_" dirent les jumeaux en crachant presque le dernier mot.

"La magie défensive, comme je vous le disais n'est absolument rien sans la théorie", les jumeaux riaient à coeur joie mais elle se faisait un point d'honneur de ne pas les écouter et de faire son cours normalement." La théorie est importante, et vous trouverez tout dans votre manuel page 222, et bien sûr il est inutile de bavarder".

"Poil au bousier constipé"

Un énorme bousier apparut devant Ombrage, poussa un cri gigantesque et disparut en laissant une énorme crotte sur son bureau.

"Professeur, je pense qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment d'accord avec vos méthodes d'enseignement" rigola Neville Londubat.

La classe, qui était en train de rigoler allègrement, se tut brusquement. Une joute verbale se préparait et tout le monde était impatient. Au moins autant qu'avant un bon match de Quidditch.

"Bien dit Neville" l'applaudit Hermione. Elle continua sur sa lancée, ne semblant pas se rendre compte que ça détruisait son image d'élève modèle. "Nous dire que la théorie peut nous servir, c'est vrai, mais nous faire lire chaque cours un chapitre de votre livre débile n'est pas une bonne méthode d'enseignement. Je ne dis pas que nous avons eu de super professeurs jusqu'à maintenant. Mais tous étaient mieux que vous. Quirrell était le seul qui vous ressemblait dans le fond, il avait tellement peur de tout qu'il ne nous faisait pas de pratique. Mais vous, vous êtes détestable, vous suivez comme un petit chien les ordres de votre bien aimé Fudge. Même Percy Weasley a fini par comprendre que c'était débile!"

"Je crois que notre intello favorite..."commença Fred, "mérite une récompense particulière..."termina George. "Elle pourra nous demander ce qu'elle veut à partir de maintenant". dixit les jumeaux en une seule voix.

"Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses..."commença George. "Vérifions le score"approuva Fred.

**Classe: 3**

**Ministère: 0**

"Oh, le tableau a encore changé..."fit semblant de s'étonner Fred. "Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, voici en toute exclusivité le tableau intelligent par Weasley et Weasley, disponible à trois Gallions la pièce" présentèrent les jumeaux.

"Je vous préviens, un mot de plus et..." s'énerva Ombrage. "Et quoi? Vous allez nous habiller comme vous? Oh mon Dieu nous allons mourriiiirrr!"fit semblant de pleurer George.

La classe re-éclata de rire.

"Attention, taisez vous tous sinon elle va nous...nous...OH MON DIEU rien dans mon langage ne peut exprimer ma peur!" et Fred fit semblant de s'évanouir de peur.

Ombrage voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle était tellement énervée qu'elle semblait gonfler. Mais non, elle gonflait vraiment! Harry éclata de rire face à Ombrage qui lui rappela ce qu'il avait fait à sa tante Marge lors de ses treize ans.

George se retourna et lui fit un clin d'oeil, Harry lui répondit en lui faisant un franc sourire et en levant le pouce.

Puis la cloche sonna et les élèves se ruèrent dehors, laissant une Ombrage qui rebondissait sur le plafond de la classe et qui hurlait des injures étouffées.

"Bravo Fred, George, elle l'a senti son cours de Défense bidon!" s'exclama Harry, qui était plus que joyeux. "Ouais, merci vieux"consentit à remercier Ron.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui rosit puis qui lâcha un "Merci énormément, sans vous on aurait encore passé un cours pourri, néanmoins je..." et elle se tut, sentant que c'était trop.

"Ouah, si même la très studieuse Hermione Granger nous remercie"commença Fred, "alors rien ne va plus" conclut George en souriant face au désarroi d'Hermione.

"Nous sommes en guerre, on doit s'entraider pour faire face à l'adversité, et si le Ministère ne veut pas comprendre, à nous de lui expliquer"dit Hermione d'un ton féroce. Puis elle sourit à Ron qui la regardait comme si elle avait annoncé qu'elle avait raté un devoir et qu'elle s'en fichait, ce qui était à peu près ce qui s'était passé.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

_A quelques mètres de là, dans les pensées d'un certain beau gosse blond..._

**Hum, les Weasley ont bien réussi cette fois ci, mais ça ne marchera pas à chaque fois, Ombrage trouvera bien un moyen de s'en débarrasser. **_  
_

**Mais... père veut aussi que je m'en débarrasse, mais moi je ne veux absolument pas...Oh cette fille a un joli cul...Ta gueule...Non toi ta gueule! Ca y est je suis devenu schizo...Oh toi ta gueule! lui répondirent les deux voix dans sa tête. **

Draco Malfoy soupira, hormis le fait qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il couvait une des plus graves maladies mentales connues à ce jour, il était inquiet à propos de son père. Oh non, pas pour son père mais de son père. Il suffisait qu'il y ait un seul écart de comportement et le grand blond un peu dégarni pouvait le Doloriser jusqu'à qu'il en devienne cinglé. Enfin, encore plus cinglé que maintenant.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas que Ginny Weasley le regardait bizarrement, ni que ses yeux habituellement marrons chocolat étaient devenus verts...vert serpent.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas non plus Potter lui foncer dessus, aussi fut-il extrêmement surpris lorsqu'une masse brune le renversa.

"Ah...désolé D..Malfoy" s'excusa le brun. "Ouais ben fais atention, on ne renverse pas un Malfoy sans en payer le prix" lui répondit le blond.

Le brun se rapprocha de lui comme si il voulait lui en coller une mais eu lieur de ça il lui murmura à l'oreille: "Demain, RDV devant ta salle commune, je sais où sais, sois là bas à minuit et surtout ne te fais pa prendre.". Puis il s'en alla d'un air faussement furieux.

Il ne vit pas Ginny Weasley le regarder d'un air penseur de ses yeux devenus verts.

Elle commença à le suivre. Il ne s'en rendit toujours pas compte, par contre, lorsqu'elle l'attrapa par le col et l'emmena dans une salle vide, ça, il s'en rendit compte.

"WTF, mais Weasel mais qu'est ce que tu veux?" lui demanda-t-il d'un air exapéré. Voyant son regard vert lumineux, il ferma sa bouche et compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Malfoy, je ne suis pas Ginny Weasley, je suis Tom Jedusor. J'ai repris possession de cette fille, qui aime Potter comme au premier jour, cette faiblesse la perdra. Je veux prendre la place de cette femme, là Ombrage. Ouais celle qui a l'allure d'une salope. Je me la ferais bien peut être..."

**Quoi? Mais je pensais que Voldemort était puceau? Qui voudrait le faire avec lui...Beurk, quoique Bellatrix** pensa Draco en paniquant intérieurement. Bon, il n'était pas vraiment sensé penser ça dans cette situation mais bon...

"Bref, je ne suis pas là pour te parler de mes envies mais de mon pouvoir, je sais que ton père est influent au Ministère et que tu es proche de cette femme, donc je veux que tu lui donne un RDV, ce soir, à minuit devant la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Sois à l'heure sinon..." termina le mage noir.

**Sinon quoi? Il me viole? Attendez, ce soir, à minuit? Et merde...**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

"Harry Potter, veuillez cessez de rire avec Messieurs Weasley ou je vous colle." s'exaspéra Mc Gonagall.

Harry était en Métamorphose, ou Fred et George s'étaient tapés l'incruste pour parler avec lui, et comme Hermione avait empêché Harry de sécher...

"Harry, mon ami, ce que nous avons fait à Ombrage était topissime non?" demanda Fred avec la plus parfaite modestie.

"Hum, oui très drôle" fit semblant de réfléchir Harry, "mais le truc de poil au menton n'était pas un tout petit peu...puérile?" leur demanda-t-il.

"En fait on voulait essayer avec d'autres mots plus...imaginatifs mais le sort ne marchait que si il y avait le mot 'poil' dedans, comme c'est un sort qu'on a inventé nous même...On l'arrangera un peu et on le mettra en vente, t'as quoi là maintenant après?" dit George.

"Potions, vous viendrez?" leur répondit le Garçon-qui-a-survécu.

"Bien sûr, on a toujours voulu faire chier Rogue, et comme on est dans aucune Maison, et qu'on n'appartient pas vraiment à l'école... On n'enlevera pas de points ni à Gryffondor et on aura plus de retenues, par contre voir la tête de Rogue après ce qu'on va lui faire ça va être..." répondit Fred.

"Alors? Qu'est ce que ça va être" questionna encore une fois Harry? "Cette fois, Harry notre ami, surprise" lui répondirent les jumeaux en même temps avant de se retourner devant l'oeil furieux de Mc Go.

"POTTER, SI JE VOUS REPREND ENCORE UNE FOIS A BAVARDER DURANT MON COURS, JE...JE..." s'embrouilla la directrice de Gryffondor, rouge de rage.

A des kilomètres de là, Dudley s'étouffa avec un Big Mac, l'oncle Vernon rugit et la tante Pétunia se cassa un ongle.

"Allez, sortez tout de suite de ma classe, je n'en peux plus" soupira la directrice. A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que la cloche sonna. Elle soupira.

Harry se dirigea avec Ron et Hermione vers les cachots, Fred et George s'étant éclipsés pour préparer leur surprise. Arrivés là-bas, ils découvrirent avec la plus grande stupeur que Rogue n'y était pas. Harry aperçut les jumeaux qui lui faisaient de grands signes. Harry leur fit un grand sourire et vint se mettre près d'eux. Il nota que Draco Malfoy le regardait d'un air paniqué.

Il fronça les sourcils et lui fit signe qu'il lui parlerait après, il n'avait pas envie de gâcher ce pur moment de plaisir.

Après un quart d'heure d'attente, Rogue apparut enfin. Il était hagard et ses cheveux étaient réduit non pas à l'état de cheveux graisseux mais de graisse chevelue.

"Oui...Vous..." commença-t-il. Puis il se mit à pleurer. Fred murmura:"maintenant" à son jumeau magique.

Rogue sursauta. Puis il commença: "Wheeerrrre haaaavvveeee youuuuu beeeennnnn, onnnn my liiiiiife" en se déhanchant comme la célèbre chanteuse moldue Rihanna.

Toute la classe explosa de rire pendant que Rogue commençait une danse sensuelle avec la table. Lorsqu'il eut terminé la chanson, il en commença une nouvelle, soit:"I'm on a wreeeeccckkkkiiiiinnnggg ballllllll" de Miley Cirus, qui, récemment encore faisait n'importe quoi mais dont la chanson était entraînante.

Il se trémoussa tout le cours, chantant à s'en éclater la voix et une lueur de psychopathe fou furieux à la tronçonneuse dans les yeux.

Harry demanda aux jumeaux, inquiet:

"Euh...c'est sécurisé votre truc? Y'aura des séquelles? Et pourquoi personne ne l'entend?"

"Ah ça mon cher Harry...C'est un secret super secret. Non, j'déconne," rigola Fred. " Il y a un sortilège d'amnésie sur la potion que nous avons versé dans son jus de citrouille, et la salle est insonorisée...par les soins de Rogue lui-même qui voulait agrandir son image de psychopathe".

"Ouf, merci, en tout cas on s'amuse bien vous allez rester toute l'année?" leur demanda Harry. "Oui, ou en tout cas le plus possible, ça nous éclate de faire tourner Rogue et cette harpie d'Ombrage en bourrique!" rigolèrent les deux roux.

La cloche sonna. Rogue s'évanouit et tout le monde se rua dehors, prenant bien soin de lui écraser les doigts. Harry vit Draco qui le rejoignait, dit aux jumeaux d'aller à la Grande Salle et de lui garder une place et se concentra sur le beau blond qui lui faisait face.

"Alors?" demanda Harry. Draco lui raconta tout, passant tout de même sous silence les gouts bizarres de Voldy et le fait qu'il était devenu schizo.

A la fin, Harry blêmit puis:

"Et merde".

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire alors j'espère que vous aimerez! Maintenant, vous les attendiez tous, vous les aimez et ils vous aiment...les commentateurs.

Cette fois ci ce sera...Ron et Hermione! Enjoy!

**Ron(qui a l'air de se demander qu'est ce qu'il fout là): **euh...salut.

**Hermione(sur un ton réprobateur):** Ron, on a eu un papier! Rhoo lala mais tu ne l'a pas appris? C'était pourtant écrit en grand!

**LJ(a part pour les lecteurs):** en fait je l'ai écris sur ses feuilles à elles juste pour voir si elle le ferait vraiment étant donné qui je lui ai donné quand même deux cent pages de contrat...ne jamais sous estimer une Hermione qui n'a rien à lire...*frissonne* deux cents pages quand même...

**Hermione:** commençons. Je trouve que ce chapitre manque de clarté, il faudrait que ce soit clair et bien présenté, pas comme ça! Et l'emploi de mots vulgaires détruit le chapitre, je...

**LJ, l'interrompant brusquement: **Et toi, Ron qu'est ce que tu penses de ce chapitre?

**Ron(jette un regard aussi énamouré qu'effrayé vers Hermione, surtout effrayé en fait): **Ben...euh...il est bien.

**Hermione:** Je trouve aussi que, comme la fait remarquer Harry, les blagues des frères de Ron sont assez puériles, enfin! Je disais "poil au ..." quand j'avais cinq ans!

**Ron et LJ, (choqués):** Tu disais ça, toi, à cinq ans! Mais je croyais que tu étais une petite fille modèle!

**Hermione:**Oui ben... HRMMM continuons...

**Ron(lisant sa feuille que l'auteure a eu la bonté de faire apparaître):** Euhh... oui, l'auteure demande à ses reviewers chéris (n'importe quoi je sais ^^) si elle ne trouve pas que le passage de Rogue est mal fait et que c'est un peu trop humiliant...

**Hermione: ** Je voudrais signaler que Ron et moi même (jette un regard d'avertissement à Ron qui pourtant n'a rien fait) n'apparaissons pas pendant le chapitre, enfin c'est insensé! Je suis IMPORTANTE et j'ai lu plein de livres qui pourraient êtres intéressants culturellement enfin je...

**LJ:** Hum Hum, oui... bref.

**Ron: **Maintenant, voici la place au...conseil de fics! Cette fois ci, LJ conseille "Les Cicatrices du Temps" par Ellana-san.

**LJ:** Oui, cette fic est assez triste car Harry se retrouve projeté au temps des Maraudeurs t il apprend que son père est un salaud... Ca aurait pu être drôle car Rogue l'accompagne mais c'est plutôt déprimant car Harry souffre vraiment dans cette fic... Il pleure beaucoup également...un peu comme ma Ginny en fait! Bref, j'ai adoré et je vous le conseille vraiment!

**Ron&Hermione:** Allez, salut! On espère que vous avez aimé! Votez bien pour les prochains commentateurs, reviewez bien (que ce soit négatif ou positif) et... Enjoy^^


End file.
